Phosphite is a source of bio-available phosphorous that has been recognized to be more slowly metabolized by microorganisms and therefore limit the eutrophication associated with phosphate fertilizer runoff. Phosphite has also been identified as promoting the growth of beneficial soil, bacteria, and fungi.
Unfortunately, these benefits have not been fully realized due to either contamination of phosphite feed stocks with phosphates or intentional inclusion of phosphates purposefully included for fungicidal effect. Representative of these previous efforts are WO 00/076941; U.S. Pat. No. 5,514,200; U.S. Pat. No. 5,830,275; and US 2005/0268679; the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
In addition to the limited beneficial affects associated with prior art formulations inclusive of phosphates, the conventional wisdom has been to develop a granular fertilizer inclusive of phosphite salts tend to be broadcast delivered as a solid or dissolved in water prior to soil application. However, storage of hygroscopic solids and the time associated with initial dissolution of such salts and the quantities commonly used in agriculture have both proven to be problematic.
Thus, there exists a need for a phosphite liquid fertilizer that achieves a superior improvement in plan growth and handling properties, as compared to conventional fertilizer formulations.